Moogers
Moogers are the foot soldiers for Master Xandred. The Sanzu River is the base for Master Xandred, Dayu, Octoroo, numerous Moogers and various Nighlok's monsters. Dayu: With the water level this low, we'll never flow Earth. Octoroo: you're a downer Dayu. If we just flatten those human cry babies, the water will rise and we can sail out of here. Two Moogers are serving Master Xandred as he sits on the floor of the ship. Master Xandred: Stop flapping your noodles and start scaring some humans. Master Xandred grabs a Mooger by his neck and shakes him. The Mooger is very frighten. Master Xandred: In case you have forgotten what scared looks like, take note. Rofer climbs onto the ship. Rofer: You're in a violent mood today, boss. Octoroo: Oh Rofer! I'd ask you to lend a hand, but why not lend us two? Rofer: How about I'll lend you two of the finest fists any world has ever seen. Dayu: I hope you don't brag like that in front of the Samurai Rangers. Rofer: Better watch what you say. If it wasn't for Master Xandred, where would you be? Dayu throws her weapon, barely missing Rofer. Dayu: It's actually you. You should watch what you say to me. You have no right to even talk to me, you big fisted, little brain, nitwit. Rofer: Hey, I like my fists! And my brains...Dayu: Nitwit. A Mooger goes flying towards them and they duck out of the wall. The Mooger hits the wall and slides down to the floor. Master Xandred: That's enough! Stop bickering! The Sanzu River can't rise with you standing here. Rofer, you get down to the business of getting those humans to cry me a river. The following day, several Moogers and Rofer are attacking the city. Several citizens try to get away. Soon Kevin, Jayden, Mia, and Emily arrive and face down the Moogers and Rofer. The four teens immediately take out their Samuraizers and morph. The four Rangers pull out their Spin Swords, ready for battle. Rofer notes the Green Ranger is missing. Mike comes running up and leaps over the Rangers. Mike wants to take Rofer on his own. Mike morphs. Rofer gives the Moogers the order to attack. Green Ranger runs into the battle and fight the Moogers with his Spin Sword. Soon the rest of the Ranger join in the battle, battling the Moogers with their Spin Swords. Red Ranger calls out Spin Sword, Fire Smasher! This produces a fire wave that destroys several Moogers. Blue Ranger does the same with his Spin Sword, calling out Spin Sword, Dragon Splash! This sends a wave of water the destroys more Moogers. Pink Ranger continues by calling out Spin Sword, Air Wave! A blast of air destroys more Moogers. yellow Ranger calls out Spin Sword, Seismic Swing! This causes the ground underneath the Moogers to shake and destroy more of them. Red Ranger calls out Spin Sword, Lightening Fury! The remaining Moogers are destroyed. Later, Rofer will be destroy by the Samurai Megazord. Doubletone had been battling Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger. He was doing well against them, but then the rest of the Rangers arrived. Doubletone summon the Moogers. They emerged from beneath the ground of the woods. The Moogers battled Red Ranger and his Fire Smasher. They also battled Green Ranger with his Forest Spear and Yellow Ranger with her Earth Slicer. The Moogers were destroyed. Later, Doubletone will be destroyed by the Samurai Megazord. The Rangers were battling a giant Dreadhead with the Samurai Megazord. After a difficult battle, Red Ranger tossed the beetle disc into the air and fired his Spin Sword at it. It transform into the Beetle zord. The Beetle zord's pinchers grabs a hold of Dreadhead's foot and then flips him over. Dreadhead lands hard on the ground. Dreadhead gets back up and summons several giant Moogers. The giant Moogers prepare to fire several arrows at Samurai Megazord and Beetle zord. Beetle zord fires at them before they have a chance to fire. The Beetle zord combines with the Samurai Megazord to form Beetle Blaster Megazord. Dreadhead is taken aback at the new combination. The Moogers back away. Dreadhead tells them to get them! The Moogers prepare to fire once more. The Beetle Blaster Megazord fires it's Beetle Cannon. The blast destroys the arrows and several of the Moogers. Beetle Blaster Megazord battles the remaining Moogers and destroy them. Beetle Blaster Megazord then destroys Dreadhead. Category:Monster